Miss Muraki
by ViolentRoses
Summary: I would have to say the most twisted story I have ever written.Muraki has come to Meifu to confess his sins, But something strange happens.More inside.
1. Prelude: Rosemary

_This story is a little bit different then any other story I have ever writen. A little twisted if i may add. I have read lots of Tsuzuki Muraki fan fictions and I have never came across one like this!! I wanted to come up with something a little odd and never done before,to what I know. _

_I do not own any of the characters in Yami no Matsuei.though I daydream about ways I can torment and drama-tise their lifes. Oh how I love to twist their worlds around in weird, sick and crazy ways..._

**Miss Muraki**

**Prelude: Rosemary

* * *

**

"WHAT! Your kidding right. There is just no way. Why would he…I mean what is he…."

The violet eyed shinigami is shortly cut off by Chief Konoe." TSUZUKI!"

Tatsumi fixes his glasses up to his nose." It is true Tsuzuki. Muraki is here to service for his crimes. Until the day of judgment he will be staying here."

The boss intently looks over at Tsuzuki and comments" I know it will be uncomfortable for us all. But deal with it. It will only be for a few days."

Tsuzuki mumbles under his breath sarcastically "well yeah you can deal with it. Your not the one that will be getting molested. I'd like to see you deal with it if you were."

" What was that Tsuzuki." Konoe stars daggers at the purple eyed shinigami..

" Ha Ha……ah nothing chief. I was just saying how wonderful it must be to have company such as him around." Gritting his teeth the whole time.

" Good because Hisoka has taken leave into the imaginary realm to train with a new shikigami. So Muraki is going to be your new partner until his sentencing date."

They all look toward the brunette as he falls backwards in his chair fainting.

* * *

Tsuzuki wakes up to a smiling Watari looking down at him. "Wow you really took a blow on that one.'

Tsuzuki rubs his head." I had the worst dream ever Watari….." Then the violet eyed man notices a man in all white step next to the scientist. He quickly jumps up." AHHH! don…. don't touch me."

Muraki narrows his eyes at the shinigami. " Why Tsuzuki-san I'm crushed. I would of thought you would be happy to see me. You did miss me didn't you?"

Tsuzuki points a finger at him .As if his finger would act like a barrier for him from Muraki.

" Muraki cut the crap! I know I have to withstand you as a partner for just a few days . But I don't have to put up with your harassment. If you try anything. Anything at all! I will get you into the judgment chambers faster then you can…."

" Faster then what Tsuzuki?." Muraki's arms where already around the shinigami before he could finish his sentence " I wouldn't dare harass you and lose the chance to be in your presence so quickly."

" Then what is this called!" The angered shinigami shouts out toward the doctor.

Muraki just smiles at the guardian wickedly, but yet with such a innocent tone. "A greeting "

Tsuzuki pulls away in disbelief " I'm doomed! this is hopeless." he walks out the door slamming it.

* * *

Watari enters the lounge seeing Muraki sitting and drinking some coffee. The scientist sighs as he takes a seat across from the doctor.

" Muraki could I ask you a question. It has been bothering me to know and sense every one else is trying to avoid you.'

Muraki looks up at the scientist .The sunny blonde haired man looking like he just came from a experiment gone bad." Why did you turn yourself in.?"

Muraki takes another sip of his coffee. " Why not. I became bored so I decided to come to Meifu and be a gracious man and turn myself in." The doctor pondered for just a moment tapping his lip with his finger. "Besides I get to be closer to Tsuzuki until my sentence date. What could be better then that."

Watari annoyed gets up turning on his heels .

" Oh by the way Watari it needs more rosemary."

"What? "Watari turns back toward the platinum haired man.

" Your sex changing potion needs more rosemary.'

Watari dumbfounded "How did you know?"

Muraki smiles at him getting up himself. He walks passed Watari touching him on the shoulder. "Well Watari we can only see what tomorrow brings."

A confused Watari looks at Muraki walking down the hall way." What did he mean by that?"

* * *

The next day Tsuzuki sleepy eyed walks into the office over to Watari and sits down.

Watari bats a eye at him." You look tired."

" I am "The half dazed shinigami responds groggy.

" Can I ask why"

Tsuzuki pouts." You try sleeping when you think that someone is at your window peeking in every five minutes."

" oh"

Tatsumi eyes shifted toward the purple eyed guardian." If Muraki is indeed watching you through your window all you have to do is close the blinds."

Tsuzuki looks at Tatsumi annoyed. " Well excuse me Mr. Smarty Pants. I was in fact thinking about that but I …well.."

'Thinking about what Tsuzuki-san?" A sensually soft feminine voice purred a echo through the room.

The shinigami's jaws drop. There staring no less obvious.

There stood in the door way was the most captivating woman they had ever seen. Tall long slender legs which showed all to well through the short tight skirt and hips that curved so perfectly. Going up still you couldn't miss the greatly implanted accents on her chest that were screaming to come out of the tight white blouse and jacket. . She had a long neck, slender body frame perfectly shaped. Her face though is what caught all the shinigamis attention. Full lips soft looking to the touch and eyes that screamed take me. Her hair was flowing strands of silver locks mostly put up into a bun. Some of it fell from the roll while other strands flowed freely into her face covering up one of her eyes. She was breathtaking to say the least.

Speechless they stared. That was until Watari broke from his trance finally spoke.

" Muraki….?"

* * *

**Chapter Two:**_ Perfect..um Smile_

_Yes, yes I know Muraki is a girl. I was kind of worried about this one. tell me what you think so far if it is any good or not._


	2. Chapter: 1 Perfect UmSmile!

_**Warning:** for anyone who doesn't want to see Muraki as a woman do not read._

_Yay I finally updated. it's about time huh. Ok another twisted and crazy chapter as Tsuzuki comes face to face alone with Muraki._

**Chapter: 1**

**Perfect Um...Smile!**

* * *

Tsuzuki piles sugar into his coffee over spilling it . 

"Watari you seen it didn't you? I wasn't just imagining things. She. I mean he. I mean Muraki. He's...he's a..."

"A woman yes I think we established that part Tsuzuki." Watari blows on his coffee taking a sip.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Bother me. Why yes of course it does. I have spend years working on that potion and it only took him a day! But I do have to admit he certainly is one hell of an eye turner. Not that his male self was any less beautiful, but did you see those..."

"WATARI!" Tsuzuki turned bright red.

"Oh so you did see them." The blonde grinned at his friend amused.

"I was not looking." The purple eyed shinigami quickly looked down into his coffee trying to hide his face from the obvious red glowing on his cheeks.

"That doesn't mean you didn't glance."

"I did not glance." As if the man could turn any more redder.

Watari takes another sip of his coffee

"Tsuzuki you have to admit. They are obviously there. I mean how could you not notice them .So you might as well stop denying you didn't take a peek."

"WATARI I DID NOT LOOK AT MURAKI'S BREAST!"

The brunette soon shut his mouth. Stunned in shock as he seen Tatsumi and Chief Konoe walk into the break room far to early in there conversation.

The secretary cleared his throat and walked over to the coffee pot.

"Well then, I can clearly see where this conversation has been going." The secretary directed his attention to the already embarrassed guardian.

" You know that ogling at women is prohibited in Meifu .I state this most clearly to you Tsuzuki."

Konoe encourages an already embarrassed Tsuzuki into a even more shameful state. "Even if they are evil blood sucking psycho doctors turned hot big breasted woman."

Tsuzuki just slammed his head on the table in defeat.

The secretary walks over to the mortified shinigami touching his shoulder.

"Besides we came looking for you Tsuzuki to tell you we have a issue concerning the sudden change in the doctor."

Tsuzuki looks at Tatsumi baffled. " What do you mean issue?"

The secretary simply states. "You do know that because of Muraki turning into a woman that he can not be judged until he turns back."

"But...But Why?"

"Because it would inlay on false character. Muraki was sentenced as a man not a female. There for his female self can not be judged. Technical speaking she was not the act in those crimes."

Chief Konoe walks mindlessly in between the two.

" Yes, So until we can find a reverse potion for Muraki. You will have to continue to partner with her Tsuzuki. I don't feel that I have to argue this point now do I!" Staring directly at the now cowering shinigami. . The old mans eyes challenge the guardian to disagree.Oh the chief was scary when he was like that. Too scary.

"Um no sir, but..."

Tsuzuki was cut off shortly by a satisfied Konoe. "Very good then, we have your new case. I will be expecting you to inform Muraki that you both are to meet me in my office no later then eight o clock tomorrow morning."

Before Tatsumi and the Chief take there leave. Tatsumi turns to the scientist.

"Oh and Watari please do get on a potion soon."

"But... But..." Their voices echo as the door closes.

They both slam there heads down on the table in defeat.

* * *

_The next morning_

"I know I can handle him, he is after all a woman." Tsuzuki lightly taps on the door.

" I't's not like he can...over...power...me."

The door opens revealing a beautifully wet and stunning woman in only a bath robe.

Oh shit! I'm in trouble. The guardian couldn't help but view silky wet skin coated in glistening water only covered by a thin peace of cloth. He quickly shakes the thought out biting his lower lip. Tsuzuki stop thinking such things this is Muraki we are looking at.

"Good morning Tsuzuki-san what brings you here?" She smiles at his presence.

Tsuzuki swallows hard chocking on his words. " Um, Good morning."

The beautiful doctor pulls her hair back into a bun causing her robe to shift slightly revealing more of her cleavage.

" I just finished breakfast would you like some? It's really good."

"No, I already ate breast...I mean breakfast this morning." Shit, shit, shit! this is not going so well at all. Damn male hormones.

" Oh well that's to bad. I really didn't want to waste any of it."

Damn she was beautiful. Ok Asato you have to stop thinking about how hot she looks and remember who she really is. Just close your eyes and breath.

" MurakiChiefKonoehasinstructedmethatyouaretobemynewpartneratleastuntilwefindacureforthissudden changeinyousoIamheretotellyouweareassignedacaseandhavetoseehimbeforeeightoclock ." Ok maybe that didn't come out so well.

Muraki raises an eyebrow at him puzzled.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you just said. But it doesn't matter. You are so cute when you are nerves like that. Care to come in. I'm sure I can find a way to take care of that nerves condition of yours."

Tsuzuki balls up his fists and grinds his teeth. Even if Muraki was a woman he always hated when he played with him like that.

" Muraki I don't have time for your bullshit. I was only assigned as your partner because Hisoka is not here right now and that damn rule had to apply to anybody as long as shinigami's worked in pairs. But as soon as Watari finds a reverse potion for you. You will be judged. Just because you're a woman right now doesn't mean I like it or have to be nice to you, understand."

Muraki gives him a hurtful look." Ofcourse, but you didn't have to be so mean about it."

She sighs." I promise, I will only act professional around you."

The guardian doesn't believe a word of it, but looking at her sincere expression gives him second thoughts. Maybe as a woman Muraki might not be half bad. Tsuzuki sub continuously slaps himself for thinking such a thought.

" Could you just give me a second to change. You do have a second don't you Tsuzuki-san?"

"Yes. Just hurry up" The shinigami huffs out.

Muraki just smiles at him as she turns around walking away. Only to have Tsuzuki find that her robe was slowly falling from her shoulders to the ground. His eyes become glue. For just a moment they stare directly at a long shapely back trailing down toward two perfectly round spheres accompanied by two long slender legs. Coming to his senses Tsuzuki quickly turns around hiding the blush crossing his cheeks. Oh my god! I didn't just see that did I? But what's worse is I was just staring dumbstruck like a pervert at her. That bastard did that on purpose just to see what I would do. Well I'm not going to let her get to me.

"Why did you just do that!" The guardian yells out.

"Well you did tell me to hurry up didn't you?" He could hear her chuckling.

With in a few minutes Tsuzuki feels fabric brush pass him.

"Come on Tsuzuki-san we don't want to be late now do we."

He looks up at the beautiful smiling woman now dressed in a cashmere suit fitted perfect to her body. She defiantly looked the part of a business woman. I can say one thing is for sure. It is still the same Muraki but worse. Now he's a woman. A very hot, sexy, an dangerous woman. Tsuzuki sighed to himself.

Why me.

* * *

Chapter : 2 Paper clips and Lipstick 


End file.
